


О колдовстве, любви и дружбе

by Niellune, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Avengers Academy [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Все в Академии в кого-то влюблены, но не все могут в этом признаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст не менее наивен, чем сама игра.

Баки считал себя хорошим другом. 

После событий гражданской войны, Земо, Красного Черепа, потери памяти и постоянных драк во время набегов ГИДРЫ на Академию, он старался. Всё ещё не помнил многое из собственного прошлого, но действительно старался. Сразу же принял приглашение Стива жить в одной комнате; выбрал те же занятия, хоть и терпеть не мог историю, а на художественном кружке чуть ли не до инфаркта доводил преподавателя обилием чёрного на картинах; тренировался так же усердно, по нескольку часов каждый вечер, зависая со Стивом на полигоне или на спортивной площадке и не особо понимая, зачем себя настолько изнурять. Ещё и утром в шесть просыпался, чтобы пробежать несколько заходов вокруг территории Академии, вместо того, чтобы выспаться после бессонных ночей — единственного времени, когда Стив отрубался, а у Баки появлялась возможность сочинить несколько строк и набросать аккорды для новой песни. 

Он действительно старался быть хорошим другом. Но, несмотря на то, что Стив оставался единственным близким человеком из прошлого (остальные попросту давно уже покинули этот свет), даже терпение Баки было небезгранично.

Потому что Стив Роджерс был непроходимым болваном. Болваном, который влюбился в Тони Старка.

— И что на этот раз не так?

Подобным вопросом начинались многие их вечера последние несколько недель. Обычно Стив не отвечал, хватал Баки и тащил на тренировочную площадку, где Барнс уныло наблюдал за тем, как лучший друг выбивает песок из боксёрских груш. Видимо, где-то под Академией был целый склад тренировочного инвентаря, раз Стиву всегда было, на чём сорвать злость.

— В Башне Старка вечеринка, — Стив бросил рюкзак на пол, а сам упал на кровать, заложив руку за голову.

— И почему ты не там? — сидя по-турецки на крутящемся стуле, Баки повернулся к Стиву, отложил тетрадь и вопросительно посмотрел на друга. О том, что Стив был влюблён в Тони, кажется, знала вся Академия, кроме Тони. Правда, Стив ни с кем не делился чувствами, а свои срывы в спортзале никому не объяснял. Наверное, считал, что он умеет держать лицо. Баки раскусил его на второй день совместного проживания, и то догадался бы раньше, но постоянно отвлекался на слежку за всякими шпионами. Так что, по сути, имя Старка прозвучало в этой комнате при Баки впервые.

— Потому что это закрытая вечеринка. Настолько частная, что на неё никто не был приглашён, кроме Чаровницы, — чуть ли не по слогам ответил Стив, схватил с полки яркий оранжевый мяч для баскетбола и прицелился в корзину. — Я не понимаю, что с ним не так. На занятии у профессора Пима сегодня, ты ведь видел, он сам подсел ко мне на лабораторной. Сказал, что я не отличу протон от нейтрона — захотелось его за это прибить — и предложил помощь. Типа «президент Академии не должен хватать неуды по такой элементарщине, как субатомная физика». И всё было нормально. Всё было круто! Тони мне всё объяснил, почти не выделывался. Я почти не хотел его придушить! Мы сработались, даже пообедать в столовке договорились, обсудить лабораторную, — Стив запнулся, а от Баки не скрылся еле заметный румянец на его щеках. — А потом он просто не пришёл. А Джен только что вскользь упомянула про сырную вечеринку в бассейне, куда Тони позвал Чаровницу.

Рассказывая, Стив просто крутил в руке мяч, а, закончив, прицельно запустил его в корзину — Баки даже не поморщился, когда сначала мяч, а потом и сама корзина упали на пол, а на двери осталась круглая вмятина. Ну вот, опять придётся менять дверь, третью за последний месяц.

Из приоткрытого окна доносилась ритмичная музыка — Башня Старка находилась совсем недалеко от общежития. Баки казалось, что ещё совсем немного — и Стив зажмёт уши, но тот просто лежал и хмуро глядел в потолок, пока не вскинулся и спрыгнул с кровати.

— Я в спортзал. Ты со мной? — Стив схватил спортивную сумку, пнул в угол сбитое кольцо и, не дожидаясь ответа, взялся за дверную ручку. 

— Да, конечно, я с тобой! — ободряюще улыбнулся Баки, хотя сомнений у него не было — сейчас Стив и не заметил бы, если бы пошёл один. Но Баки был хорошим другом, зачастую молчаливым, но понимающим. Поэтому он без промедления направился следом за Стивом. А дописать песню он сможет позднее. Сейчас надо попытаться придумать, как разобраться с проблемой Стива Роджерса мирно, без лишних жертв.

*******

Джанет Ван Дайн никогда не сидела на месте. Юркая и быстрая, она перемещалась от одного объекта к другому за считанные минуты, была втянута чуть ли не во все общественные проекты Академии, не считая собственного ателье, и была в курсе всех последних событий и слухов. Не зря она являлась главным редактором «Академия сегодня» и, по совместительству, головной болью Ника Фьюри.

Баки всё ещё тяжело сходился с людьми из-за своего прошлого, но Джанет была одной из немногих, кого это самое прошлое вообще не волновало. Или волновало, но только в качестве статьи в газете в несколько колонок из серии «От добра ко злу и обратно: десять шагов в преодолении себя». Поэтому, после недолгих раздумий (да и вариантов у Баки всё равно не было) он решил поговорить с Осой.

— Я как раз о тебе думала! — хлопнула она в ладоши, когда Баки оказался в поле зрения. — На прошлой неделе я слышала, как ты репетируешь. Ты не имеешь никакого права прятать свой талант! Мы должны записать твой альбом! Постграндж с налётом таинственности, а на обложку поместим твою фотографию, добавим немного паутины, будет офигенно! — восторженно улыбаясь, Джанет чуть ли не прыгала вокруг Баки ярко-жёлтым пятном, а он предсказуемо застыл, обескураженный подобным проявлением эмоций. Тем более, по поводу его скромного творчества. — Ну, что скажешь?!

— Скажу, что моя железная рука посылает сигналы в мозг, требуя заставить тебя замолчать, и это не очень хорошо, — неуверенно проговорил Баки и на всякий случай отступил на шаг. 

— Я и в первый раз не испугалась, а теперь, когда ты играешь за хороших парней, тем более не боюсь, — Оса беспечно отмахнулась и подбила короткие кудряшки. 

— Наверное, мне пора привыкнуть, что меня боятся не так, как раньше, — Баки кивнул и присел на край скамейки. Джанет мгновенно уселась рядом и вытянула ноги. — Послушай, мне нужен твой совет. 

— Ты обратился к правильному человеку! — Джанет вновь захлопала в ладоши, а её ноги затопали от нетерпения. Кажется, в этой школе все были немного долбанутыми на голову, а Баки, несмотря ни на что, был самым нормальным. Подобное осознание его даже пугало.

— Только это должно остаться между нами. Понимаешь, есть один человек, — вздохнул он, — который влюблён в другого человека. А я не особо в этом всём разбираюсь и не уверен, как должен действовать.

— Ты ведь не можешь быть таким наивным и пытаться скрыть под «одним человеком» себя, верно? — хихикнула Джен, перебивая Баки. — Я не теряю надежды, что нет. Значит, ты не о себе говоришь. Но в этом случае мне нужно больше конкретики, потому что каждый в Академии в кого-то влюблён. Сэм влюблён в Камалу, Клинт в Бобби, Локи влюблён в себя, и мне кажется, что Череп посматривает на мадам Гидру. 

— Стив. Стив влюблён, — Баки прервал поток догадок Осы, а она и не думала останавливаться:

— Да, и Стив влюблён в Тони, как я могла забыть!

— А Старк, кажется, влюблён в Чаровницу.

— Так вот в чём дело, — она щёлкнула пальцами, а Баки мог поклясться, что видит, как в голове Джанет крутятся шестерёнки. — Слушай, Старк не влюблён в Чаровницу. Он флиртует со всеми девчонками в Академии, но это так по-дружески у него получается, что я не удивлюсь, если он тоже влюблён в кого-то, с кем у него нет шансов. Никто на ум не приходит, а?

— Ты же сама вчера рассказала Стиву, что Тони позвал Чаровницу в бассейн.

— Позвал, но она не пришла. Она всегда соглашается, но никогда не приходит, только обещает. Тони сливает ей нужные данные, потом ждёт в бассейне, а на утро даже не злится, когда её видит. Странная она.

— Странный он, если продолжает вестись на её обещания, — Баки задумчиво нахмурился. — Тебе не кажется, что что-то здесь не так?

— Здесь определённо что-то не так, но у Чаровницы об этом не спросишь.

Баки чуть не подскочил на месте, неожиданно услышав голос справа от себя. Наташа подкралась к ним тайком и даже присела рядом, а он настолько расслабился, что и не заметил её приближения. Определённо, он теряет сноровку. И с кем? С Чёрной Вдовой!

— Я думаю, что надо спросить у Локи, — меж тем продолжила Наташа. — Потому что Тони не единственный, кому Чаровница что-то обещает, а потом не делает. Таскмастер, Роуди, Сэм, агенты ГИДРЫ, агенты Щ.И.Т.а — все за ней ходят, как послушные щенки, стоит ей несколько минут поговорить с ними. С тобой она не разговаривала, солдат?

— Что, со мной? — Баки сжал пальцы в кулаки и напряжённо поморщился, ведь Наташа пристально смотрела на него, а он уставился перед собой, надеясь, что не краснеет. — Кажется, пару раз, я не очень помню, о чём мы говорили, но точно помню, что ничего для неё не делал. Кажется.

— Ты думаешь, что она всех заговаривает? — Джанет вскочила с места, а её крылья встревоженно задрожали.

— Я думаю, что она заговаривает мальчиков, — поправила её Наташа. — Я слежу за ней уже четвёртый месяц. Потому что мне не нравится, что Фьюри разрешил ей учиться в Академии. И потому что она умудрилась выведать больше секретов этого места, чем я, — неохотно призналась Романова, — при этом ничего не делая. 

— Она только ходит с важным видом и насмехается над всеми, — подхватила Оса, недовольно топнув. — А мою последнюю коллекцию супергеройских костюмов вообще разнесла до нитки! И все её терпят!

— Поэтому мы должны за ней проследить.

— Ведь, возможно, Академии грозит опасность!

— Так, подожди, а как же Стив и его проблема?! — подал голос Баки. Наташа и Джанет, кажется, уже успели забыть о нём, разрабатывая свой «план».

— Разберёмся с Чаровницей — разберёмся и с проблемой Стива! — безапелляционно заявила Оса. — Моя задача — найти Локи! — уменьшившись в несколько десятков раз, она взлетела над парком.

— А я бы на месте Стива просто призналась Тони, — чуть понизив голос, сказала Наташа. — Если он влюблён, то должен признаться в своих чувствах. Так обычно делают влюблённые, знаешь?

— Не знаю, — растерянно отозвался Баки.

— Оно и видно, — сощурившись, Наташа посмотрела на него абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом.

*******

Если каждое утро Стива Роджерса начиналось с пробежки, то каждое утро Тони Старка — с чашки кофе, притупленной аспирином головной боли и шикарного вида из окна на парк, где Стив, оббегая фонтан и многочисленные лавочки, нарезал круги.

Тони сбивала с толку амнезия, с которой он просыпался стабильно несколько раз в неделю. Он не помнил ничего, что происходило за последние сутки, но судя по отчётам ДЖАРВИСа, никакого апокалипсиса не случалось. Его физические показатели были в норме, а головную боль ИИ списывал на недосып и беспрерывную работу. Над чем он работал, Тони так и не мог вспомнить, а сохранённых данных наутро не было. И спросить было не у кого, ведь в Башне он жил один, лишь время от времени устраивая вечеринки. На которые, к слову, никогда не приходил Стив, хотя Тони его приглашал. 

Но удивляться было нечему. Они со Стивом всегда были больше соперниками, даже в мирное от регулярных нападений на Академию время. Стив выиграл выборы в президенты Академии, был образцом для агентов и терпеть не мог изобретения Тони. Наверное, как и самого Тони. 

Стив был общительным, своим парнем, и всем нравился. Тони тоже хотел всем нравиться, но, как ни прискорбно было это признавать — у него плохо получалось. Конечно, он никому бы не проговорился, что понимает это или его заботит подобное осознание, но врать себе Тони не любил. Ведь по прошествии нескольких незабываемых месяцев в Академии, Тони готов был согласиться — ему было бы абсолютно всё равно, если бы он всем не нравился. Всем, кроме Стива, но, видимо, в этой вселенной так не бывает. 

Тони вздохнул, поморщился и зевнул, наблюдая за Стивом, пока солнце его не ослепило, и отошёл от окна. В голове непрерывно крутилась мысль, что он забыл что-то очень важное, но как бы он ни пытался, никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Может, он должен был что-то сделать или куда-то пойти, или с кем-то встретиться. Но с кем? Если попытки вспомнить были столь напряжёнными, то воспоминания точно крутились вокруг кого-то особенного. Но особенным был только Стив, самый правильный, самый упрямый и самый хороший человек, которого он когда-либо знал, а с ним уж точно Тони ни о чём не договаривался. 

Встретиться со Стивом было сродни несбыточной мечте. Капитан Идеальность был полностью поглощён учёбой и тренировками, зависал только с Сэмом и Баки Барнсом, а Джанет ни разу не сплетничала о его личной жизни. Стиву она была попросту не нужна, раз уж он не пошёл на свидание с красоткой Картер. Тони бы пошёл, пусть из этого свидания ничего бы не получилось. Никогда не получалось, потому что бессмысленно ходить на свидание не с теми, кто действительно нравится.

Но пока что у Тони Старка не было ни единого шанса.

*******

— Ты нам нужен! — безапелляционно заявила Оса, поймав Локи у выхода из кузницы, когда он наконец-то закончил заниматься своими странными колдовскими штучками. Локи удивлённо приподнял бровь, но Джанет продолжала смотреть на него и улыбаться, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Ты говоришь о себе во множественном числе? — Локи картинно закатил глаза и сокрушённо вздохнул. — Постоянная смена размера плохо влияет на твой разум, девочка-пчела.

— На мой разум плохо влияют скучные книжки и высокомерные люди, но я рискую и даю шанс и книжкам, и тебе, Локи! — на мгновение скорчив злобную рожицу, Оса уверенно шагнула к нему и ткнула в него пальцем. — Ты ведь не дружишь с Чаровницей, верно?

— Здесь вообще нет достойных моей дружбы, если ты ещё не заметила, — Локи свысока посмотрел на Осу, но та, кажется, вообще не испытывала перед ним трепета.

— Может, и заметила, а ещё я заметила, что с Чаровницей ты не дружишь из принципа. Потому что она колдунья посильнее тебя.

— Она ни на йоту не сильнее меня! — возмутился Локи. — Только и может, что расхаживать вокруг и чужими руками делать всю грязную работу!

— И как у неё получается делать грязную работу чужими руками?

— Насылает чары, а как ещё? Колдует, приказывает сделать, что ей надо, а после, когда действие чар проходит — она довольна, а её вассал ничего не помнит.

— И она насылает любовные чары?

— А другие она и не умеет, только их практикует. Я вот могу наслать любые — и подавление воли, и забвение, не прибегая к манипуляции чувствами. Она выбирает что попроще. Любовные зелья и заклинания — это так пошло!

— Но почему ты никому об этом не рассказывал? — Оса ещё раз ткнула Локи пальцем, подавляя желание топнуть от злости. — Она ведь использует людей!

— А мне то что от того, кого она использует? — Локи пожал плечами.

— Да просто сделал бы хорошее дело, мы ведь здесь все друзья! Даже такой сноб и позер, как ты, нам друг! Если бы мы узнали раньше, то уже давно бы с ней разобрались. А Тони прекратил бы ходить за ней, как привязанный, и у них со Стивом всё было бы хорошо!

— Хочешь сказать, что человек из металла сохнет по звёздному капитану? Они ведь постоянно соперничают, вместо того, чтобы объединиться. Вы, мидгардцы, очень странные. Хотя страннее, чем то, что ты о себе продолжаешь говорить во множественном числе, наверное, ничего нет.

— Мы — это их друзья! И, нравится тебе это или нет, ты тоже входишь в их число! Поэтому ты должен нам помочь!

— Как скажешь, девочка-пчела. Как-нибудь в другой раз, — Локи снова закатил глаза и хотел было отойти, но Джанет удивительно крепко для такой хрупкой девушки схватила его за край плаща и разозлённо предупредила:

— Вот именно, как скажу! А, если ты продолжишь делать вид, что тебе на всех наплевать, то я уменьшусь до размера муравья, залечу тебе в ухо и буду жалить внутри до тех пор, пока ты не прекратишь выделываться!

Что сказать, уговаривать Джанет Ван Дайн умела.

*******

— Но почему тогда на Стива и Баки не действует её колдовство? — как можно тише спросила Оса, на всякий случай выглянула из-за книжной полки, вдруг кто идёт, осмотрелась, и вновь сосредоточилась на Локи, который безучастно листал старый фолиант.

— Не знаю, — Локи загнул уголок страницы, а пару символов переписал в тетрадь. — Может, из-за тех мидгардских лекарств, которыми их кормили в своё время. 

— А на тебя? Ты ведь тоже мужчина вроде как, — хихикнула Оса.

— Потому что я более сильный колдун, чем она, — Локи захлопнул книгу и отправил её на полку взмахом посоха. 

— Значит, чисто теоретически, ты можешь наколдовать, чтобы её чары не действовали, правильно? — уточнил Баки, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке среди всей этой магии. Колдовство ему не нравилось в принципе, он не находил чары занимательными, как Джанет, или полезными, как Фьюри, продолжающий держать колдунов в Академии.

— Могу, но не всё так просто.

— Потому что не бывает всё просто, да? — хмыкнула Наташа, поигрывая карманным ножиком. Если честно, Баки засмотрелся. В его голове беспрестанно роились рифмы про холодную сталь и горячую кожу, обжигающие его тёмное сердце.

— Именно, — кивнул Локи и повернул к остальным тетрадь с начерченными символами. — Фактически, любовной магии противостоять невозможно. Но в любом правиле всегда бывает своё исключение, и данный случай — яркий пример. Всё упирается в истинную любовь. Если объект Чаровницы по-настоящему влюблён, причём его чувства взаимны, что немаловажно, стоит только произнести заклинание, используя эти символы, и сила истинной любви сможет защитить обоих от чар. Но вы точно должны быть уверены, что чувства взаимны, иначе обоих ждёт мучительная смерть!

— Смерть?! — Оса изумлённо ахнула и прикрыла рот ладошками.

— А может и не смерть, может им ничего не будет, я не знаю. В книге не написано, а такие примитивные заклинания я никогда не накладывал.

— Муха в кедах, — хмыкнула Наташа по-русски, а Баки не смог подавить смешок.

— Что ты сказала? — напрягся Локи.

— Сказала, что нам теперь надо выяснить, влюблён ли Тони в Стива, вот что сказала, — ловко спрятав нож в карман, Наташа поднялась со стула. — Значит так, я отвлекаю Чаровницу, если ей опять придёт в голову заставлять Тони что-то делать. Локи, на тебе заклинание. Джеймс, ты займёшься Стивом и приведёшь его вечером в парк. Оса, Тони твой — под любым предлогом, но он тоже должен быть вечером в парке! Им необходимо поговорить.

— Будет сделано! — восторженно вскрикнула Джанет. — А потом я напишу разоблачительную статью в газету! И наконец-то добавлю любовную колонку, а Паркер сделает несколько хороших снимков спасённой от злых чар счастливой пары!

*******

— Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь сегодня позаниматься на тренажёрах? Если тебе надоело, то можем устроить спарринг на арене, — Стив нехотя плёлся за Баки, с тоской поглядывая в сторону тренировочной площадки.

— Я уверен, что тебе надо отдохнуть от железа, прогулявшись, а не пробежавшись, по парку! — уверенно заявил Баки, незаметно осматриваясь. Они не договорились, где именно Стив должен встретиться с Тони, но Баки был уверен, что Старка они по-любому заметят. 

— Если ты так считаешь, — безрадостно протянул Стив, уставившись себе под ноги. 

Дорожки в парке были выложены светлой плиткой, газоны аккуратно подстрижены — дроны Старка выполняли всю черновую работу на территории Академии. Стив просто следовал за Баки, заложив руки в карманы синей куртки, и абсолютно не интересовался окружающим их миром. Во взгляде друга читалась скука и грусть. Баки иногда видел подобное в зеркале, когда пытался поймать ускользающее от него важное нечто. Но у Баки были проблемы с воспоминаниями, а Стив упускал реальный шанс на счастье.

— Ну, так как у тебя дела, Стив? — начал Баки издалека, посматривая на насупленного Роджерса.

— Как обычно, — кажется, Стив даже не заметил странно напряжённого голоса Баки. — Днём был на занятиях, потом домашку делал в библиотеке. Вечером хотел потренироваться, но ты потащил меня в парк.

— Тяжёлая была домашка? — Баки готов был приложиться железной рукой ко лбу из-за подобных вопросов, но не прямо же у Стива спрашивать, а не сохнет ли он по Старку?! Даже, если в этом нет никаких сомнений.

— Нет, вроде, — Стив подбил попавшийся ему под ноги камень, тот отрикошетил в кусты и сломал ветку. — Только с физикой сидел долго и, наверное, всё-таки задачи решил неправильно. Может, если бы ты тоже на занятиях сегодня был, то мы бы совместный мозговой штурм устроили.

— Я был занят с одним проектом, — уклончиво ответил Баки, уводя Стива вглубь парка, к фонтану в самом центре, где обычно договаривались встретиться влюблённые парочки. Он не сомневался в том, что Джанет притащит Тони именно в это место с её страстью к старой доброй романтике. Надо у неё всё-таки спросить пару советов на будущее, а вдруг. — Так почему ты не попросил помощи с домашкой у кого-нибудь? У Старка, например. Он в этой области гений. Пусть в других лажает, но в этой-то лучший. 

— С каким проектом? — Стив предсказуемо проигнорировал слова о Старке, но Баки не собирался так легко сдаваться.

— Да так, не бери в голову. Давай лучше поговорим о Старке. Он ведь уже помогал тебе раньше, и совсем не стыдно обратиться к нему ещё раз...

— Тони не было видно весь день. Наверное, опять зависал в Башне или гулял с девчонками.

— Или занимался своими немыслимыми проектами с роботами. Знаешь, все эти роботы Старка...

— Мне неинтересно говорить о роботах Старка!

— Но Старк ведь...

— Хватит, Баки! — резко перебил его Стив. — Что ты заладил о Старке! Я не хочу говорить о Старке! У нас что, тем интереснее не найдётся, чем обсуждать этого невыносимого, упрямого и заносчивого… — Стив запнулся, а его глаза расширились от испуга, будто он приведение увидел. Баки посмотрел в ту же сторону, куда и Стив, и еле сохранил спокойствие, несмотря на сигналы, которые посылала в его голову железная рука. — Тони.

— Тони! Тони, подожди! — в эту же секунду до них донёсся окрик Осы и звук зажигания репульсоров. 

— Вот чёрт, — выругался под нос Баки, когда над их головами пролетел Железный Человек. Ну надо же было так облажаться!

— Ты в своём уме?! Зачем ты всё это наговорил?! — Джанет подлетела к ним в секунды и ударила Стива в грудь кулаками.

— Что? Я ведь не думал, что он слышит. Что он здесь, — запинаясь, пролепетал Стив, наскоро пытаясь прикинуть, что же теперь делать. Болван, какой же болван, ну кто его за язык тянул? — Я ведь… Я ведь не думаю так на самом деле! Точнее, думаю, но это не имеет для меня никакого значения!

— Какой же ты олень, Стив Роджерс! Я еле его сюда притащила, сказала, что здесь его ждёт нечто важное. Что он обязательно должен прийти вечером в парк, к этому дурацкому фонтану, — она раздражённо взмахнула руками, — и узнать, что о нём думает один хороший человек! Ты бы видел, как загорелись его глаза, потому что в Академии нет более хорошего человека, чем ты, и все об этом знают! И тебе хватило ума наговорить всяких гадостей. А смелости, чтобы остановить и сказать, что ты его любишь — нет! — чуть ли не по слогам прочеканила Оса, уперев руки в бока. — Чего стоишь?! Живо за ним, найди его и, чёрт возьми, признайся в конце концов в своих чувствах! 

— Но ведь он любит Чаровницу…

— Он тебя любит, дубина! 

— А с чего ты вообще взяла, что я его люблю? — Стив невольно отступил на пару шагов

— Я сказала, быстро за ним или будешь иметь дело со мной! И поверь, Стив Роджерс, тебе это не понравится!

Кажется, Стив был напуган. По крайней мере, Баки его таким потеряным редко видел. Стив переводил взгляд с Джанет на Баки и явно собрался что-то ещё сказать, но Осе стоило лишь шагнуть в его направлении и сжать кулаки, как Стив развернулся и побежал.

— Какие же вы, мидгардцы, забавные, — обречённо выдохнул Локи, прислонившись к дереву. Наташа выглянула из коробки и отложила бинокль. 

— Только не притворяйся, что тебе не нравятся наши странности.

— Ваши смертные передряги для меня всего лишь мгновение. 

— Угомонись, философ. И готовься читать заклинание, — оборвала Наташа флегматичный настрой Локи и всунула ему в руки бинокль, указав на Башню Старка, в сторону которой побежал Роджерс. 

— Ты убедилась, что Чаровницы рядом не будет?

— А то, — хищно улыбнулась Наташа.

— И?

— И больше тебе ничего знать не надо.

*******

— Если ты думал, что меня остановят заблокированные двери, то ты плохо меня знаешь, — сообщил Стив, влезая в окно на последнем этаже Башни.

— Я могу их открыть и ты проследуешь прямо к выходу, если так хочется ходить сквозь двери, — насупившись, ответил Тони. Он был удивлён не столько тем, что Стив смог пробраться в Башню, сколько тому, зачем Стиву понадобилось сюда пробираться. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — тише сказал Стив, спрыгнул с подоконника и замер, не вполне уверенный в том, а что ему делать дальше. Оса утверждала, что Тони... Но такого быть не может, или может? Тогда Стив — полный идиот, если не замечал этого раньше. Если раньше не признался. И Тони идиот тоже. 

— Поговорить с упрямым и заносчивым Тони Старком? С чего это вдруг? — сложив руки на груди, будто отгородившись, Тони стоял посреди комнаты и со злостью смотрел на влезшего к нему через окно, как в романтическом фильме, Стива. — Если только ты не пришёл извиниться, то дверь открыта.

— Я не буду извиняться за эти слова, потому что правда так считаю, — упрямо проговорил Стив.

— Дверь открыта, я третий раз повторять не буду! — повысив голос, Тони сжал кулак. Красная металлическая перчатка вмиг охватила его руку по локоть. 

— Ты упрямый, самоуверенный, неугомонный, своенравный, — перечислял Стив, игнорируя усилившееся сердцебиение. Он смотрел на Тони и не мог поверить своим глазам — его слова не злили, а тревожили Тони! Как? Как Стив не замечал этого раньше, абсолютно убеждённый в том, что Старк его терпеть не может, общается по необходимости и с удовольствием отправил бы обратно в ледники, чтобы быть первым номером в Академии. — Невыносимый... — договорить Стив не успел. Пришлось уворачиваться, когда Тони направил на него репульсор, предсказуемо промазав. Стив метнулся в сторону, уклонился от следующего заряда и, подскочив к Старку, перехватил его руку. — И это не имеет для меня никакого значения, потому что я люблю тебя.

Тони замер в его руках, а через секунду стал отбиваться с удвоенной силой. Забыв про репульсоры, он пытался высвободиться, вырваться из медвежьих объятий, но Стив держал его очень крепко.

— Если это какая-то шутка, Роджерс, то у тебя хреновое чувство юмора! — выдохнул Тони, упираясь ладонями в Стива. — Я тебе не верю.

— Я могу сказать то же, Тони! Ты ведь всё время бегаешь за девчонками, влюблёнными глазами смотришь на Чаровницу, приглашаешь её в бассейн. А со мной общаешься только по необходимости, чтобы отшлифовать какие-то дурацкие шуточки или похвастаться новым роботом. Но я верю, я хочу верить в то, что вижу. Что чувствую, — прошептал Стив. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что слух меня не обманывает и сердце у тебя действительно так быстро бьётся из-за меня.

— Я... — Тони запнулся, не зная, что говорить дальше. Его сковал странный, первобытный страх перед неизвестным, будто ещё шаг — и он утонет. Ноги стали ватными, а в голове появился густой и вязкий зелёный туман, мешающий думать. Стив не мог говорить правду, но ведь он и врать не мог. Всегда честный, всегда прямолинейный Стив, который никогда не участвовал в школьных интригах, который всегда и всё выкладывал начистоту и без прекрас. Как сейчас, разговаривая с Тони искренне, смотря своими невозможно голубыми глазами, рассеивая несвойственную Тони неуверенность. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

На губах Стива появилась искренняя, счастливая улыбка, а в следующую секунду Тони ощутил мягкое прикосновение к губам и закрыл глаза, вцепившись в куртку Стива как можно крепче. Ведь это всё ещё могла быть дурацкая жестокая шутка, а упустить возможность целоваться со Стивом Тони не желал. Поэтому только прижался плотнее и обнял Стива за шею, не позволяя разорвать бесконечно прекрасный и долгожданный поцелуй. Но Стив и не собирался от Тони отстраняться, стискивал объятия крепче и продолжал настойчиво и очень неловко целовать, будто это был первый поцелуй в его жизни.

*******

— Сделано! — хмыкнул Локи, опуская посох. — Теперь он вне опасности и магия Чаровницы больше не будет действовать.

—То-то она удивится, — потирая ладони, довольно протянула Оса. — Ты молодец! — Джанет, не жалея сил, хлопнула Локи по плечу, от чего тот даже вскрикнул и согнулся.

— Откуда в тебе так много силы? — потирая ушибленное место, скривился Локи. — Ты ведь ничтожно мелкая.

— А ты, кажется, исчерпал свой лимит адекватного поведения на день, да? — уперев руки в бока, Оса с самодовольной улыбкой наблюдала, как в воздухе растворяются магические символы на фоне темнеющего неба. 

— На неделю, девочка-пчела!

— Мы как-нибудь это переживём, правда? — подмигнула ему Оса и, подпрыгнув, легко поцеловала в щёку, вызвав недоумение Локи, почти испуг. Искренне рассмеялась и закружилась, а её крылья затрепетали.

Локи раздражённо вытер щёку и, развернувшись на каблуках, чуть ли не бросился прочь, стараясь при этом сохранять достоинство и ни одним своим шагом не показать охватившее его дикое смущение.

— Такой милашка, — фыркнула Джанет ему вслед. — Я полетела искать Паркера. Увидимся позже!

Она взлетела, уменьшившись в размерах, и скрылась за деревьями. Наташа хмыкнула, будто развеселившись напоследок, и почти сразу же нахмурилась, принимая привычный для себя отрешённый и сосредоточенный вид.

— Наташа? — Баки внезапно осторожно взял её под локоть. — А из нас неплохая команда получилась, да?

— Мы всегда были хорошей командой, Барнс, — пожав плечами, Наташа присела на скамейку и подтащила к себе картонную коробку, чтобы подклеить скотч по краям. За время слежки за Чаровницей она поистрепалась по краям.

Баки застыл и нахмурился, вновь испытывая ощущение потери важной части своего прошлого. Каждый раз такое чувство крутилось около Наташи, но Баки не решался сделать первый шаг. До этого вечера, ведь, если даже такой упрямец как Стив пересилил себя и наконец-то прекратил отрицать очевидное, то чем он хуже?

— Я пишу песни, — выпалил он.

— Я знаю, — Наташа тщательно прижимала скотч к картону и не смотрела на Баки.

— Так может, завтра вечером ты придёшь к фонтану? Я хочу спеть тебе песню, которую написал на днях.

— Может и приду. Ты только не забудь, что пригласил меня.

— Я больше ничего никогда не забуду. А то, что забыл, буду вспоминать.

— Хорошо. А теперь извини, Барнс, но мне надо идти. Секреты Фьюри сами себя не раскроют, — и, взяв коробку, Наташа в несколько шагов исчезла между деревьями. Баки с улыбкой смотрел ей вслед, испытывая восхищение и радость — чувства, которые, казалось бы, навсегда покинули его тёмное сердце.

*******

На следующее утро вся Академия стояла на ушах. Всю ночь из пустого ангара под школой доносились слабые, но очень злые крики, на которые, к слову, никто не обращал внимания. Мало ли что там, ведь скоро Хэллоуин, и все ждали появления привидений и других страшных тварей. Наутро, когда смотритель отворил дверь, на него первого обрушился гневный поток непереводимых асгардских выражений. Взъерошенная и помятая Чаровница пулей вылетела на свет, злобно сверкала глазами и осматривалась по сторонам в поисках того, кто запер её на всю ночь в тёмном подвале. Проблема состояла в том, что она не видела своего обидчика — к ней вероломно подкрались сзади и натянули на голову пыльный мешок, испортив причёску. Но Чаровница не была бы собой, если бы весь следующий день не пыталась узнать, кто же это был! Заколдовывала всех парней подряд, выведывая их секреты, но не слышала ничего нового. Никто ни словом не обмолвился о подлом заговоре против неё, но все надоедливо предлагали помощь, чуть ли не стайкой волочились следом. В какой-то момент Чаровница даже пообещала себе на время прекратить зачаровывать мужчин, лишь бы избавиться от их навязчивого внимания, вот только найдет виновного.

Конечно, виновного она не нашла и осталась ни с чем в своей мести. Только носилась вокруг общежития и по парку, каждый раз зажимая уши, когда пробегала мимо фонтана, где этот странный солдат с железной рукой играл на гитаре, а паучиха сидела рядом и слушала жуткие завывания про какую-то темноту какого-то сердца. 

Странным было и то, что Тони Старк прекратил на неё обращать хоть какое-то внимание, как бы она ни старалась и чары какой только силы на него не накладывала. На неё Старк больше не смотрел, проходил мимо, ослепляя отвратительно-счастливой улыбкой, а звёздный капитан всё время его сопровождал и помогал нести портфель.

Единственное, что Чаровница поняла — девчонка с крыльями что-то знала, потому что всё время хихикала ей вслед. Но зачаровывать девочек Чаровница, увы, не умела.


End file.
